The Many Lives or Deaths of Harry Potter
by X'andirth
Summary: All the ways that Harry Potter can die. Rated for excessive death.
1. Part One

The many lives (or deaths) of Harry Potter

**Note:** Don't get me wrong; I like Harry Potter as much as the next person, but you see so many stories where Harry wins, I just felt it would be interesting to write some of the ways Harry could die…

**Special Thanks to: **Pickle-Sidekick and Amber-is-a-little-bit-random for some of the ideas for these...

* * *

Harry and Voldemort stood face to face, miles of destruction around them. Suddenly Voldemort had an idea

"_Accio Harry's Glasses_"

Harry was suddenly blinded as everything went out of focus.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Several metres away, Ex-Harry's friends watched the now lifeless body fall,

"I told you we should have bought him contact lenses!" Hermione shouted at Ron

* * *

"I've got it!" shouted Harry

Hermione looked up at him, "Got what?"

Harry looked triumphant "The prophecy says: "…either must die at the hand of the other…" which could possibly mean that I can only die if Voldemort kills me!"

Hermione looked dubious

"I'll prove it! Just you wait!"

Two days later Harry got run over by a bus.

* * *

"My Lord, we have lost him"

Voldemort looked furious, "what do you mean, you have lost him? How hard is it to keep track of a 17 year old boy?" Voldemort was so pissed off at losing his chance to kill Harry again, he began to throw a tantrum, sending curses in every which direction.

Harry was sneaking up behind Voldemort under his invisibility cloak. He was concentrating so hard on not being heard that he didn't notice the killing curse until it was too late.

Voldemort heard a thump behind him and turned around,

"That was easier than expected…"

* * *

Harry was lonely. Hermione and Ron were off in a closet somewhere leaving Harry alone. Suddenly Harry had an idea, raising his wand he shouted _"Expecto Patronum" _and a giant silver stag appeared in the room. Harry took in the animal standing before him from antlers to hooves.

"Stupid looking animal really" he muttered

The teachers found Harry lying in a pool of his own blood, a very pissed off looking stag standing over him blood dripping from its antlers.

* * *

Harry had been paranoid since he had been told the prophecy, he jumped at small noises, leap six feet into the air when anyone approached him and when he did manage to sleep, slept with his wand held tightly in his hand. Now he was making his jittery way around the corridors of Hogwarts, checking for traps, after thinking he heard a noise behind him he leapt into an open classroom. Movement caught his eye and fear took over his brain, he spun and shouted _"Avada Kedavra"_. The spell reflected off of the Mirror of Erised and hit Harry before he had a chance to register what was happening.

Dumbledore entered the classroom several minutes later and looked down at the body on the ground. Irritated he grumbled, "I come in here to admire myself with a new pair of socks and there's dead bodies lying around. Where's that damn caretaker when you need him?"

* * *

Sirius bounded up to Harry in his Animagus form, he had been away some time and was beginning to feel a bit off colour and kept drooling excessively, however the first thing he wanted to do was see his godson. Jumping up at the boy, he accidentally bit him.

Less than a day later, Harry died from a severe case of Rabies.

* * *

It was the Quiddich final, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry and Malfoy were both frantically searching for the snitch. Harry, who was hovering partially above the stands, looked up suddenly and saw the snitch hovering just above his head. Unsteadily he stood onto his broom and grabbed the snitch out of the air. Excitement ran through him, they'd won the cup! Without thinking Harry gave a little jumped and punched the air.

They were still scraping him off the stands 3 hours later.

* * *

Harry snuck closer to the opening to Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle was still standing to the side after Snape and the stranger had gone up. Harry had wanted to find out who the stranger was. Luckily he had had his invisibility cloak in his bag, so he could follow them unnoticed. Standing next to the gargoyle he stopped to listen, checking to make sure there was nobody at the top of the stairs before he went up himself. Satisfied there was nobody there he made to go up the stairs.

However the gargoyle chose that time to jump back in front of the door's opening.

* * *

Harry Potter walked into the prefect's bathroom whistling, as Quidditch Captain he could now do that guilt-free. After filling up one of the large, pool-sized baths, he made to go and grab a towel. Unfortunately he did not see the soap someone had left on the floor and slipped up. Bashing his head on the size of the 'tub' he fell into the bath and drowned.

Several hours later Ron came in and found him. His eyes slid over to the soap on which Harry had slipped on, the initials RW were carved into it. "...Whoops"

* * *

Once more Harry was waiting alone in Dumbledore's office for some reason or another. Looking over at the sorting hat, he again questioned the hat's decision to put him in Gryffindor. Reaching up he grabbed the hat and put in onto his head. It was still too big for him and covered his head completely. He heard the hat sigh, "I still think you would have done well in Slytherin."

_Stupid hat_ Harry thought furiously. Suddenly the hat tightened around his head, cutting off his breathing.

Dumbledore entered his office and found Harry with the sorting hat still on his head, lying on the ground. Carefully pulling the hat off the dead boy he placed it on, questioning what had happened. He took it off after a moment and looked down at Harry with remorse. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Smothered by a hat. What a way to go."

* * *

**Note:** I know it probably isn't possible for Harry to be killed by his own Patronus, but my thinking here is:A Patronus can touch Dementors and Dementors can touch people so... there must be a form of solidity to a patrunus, right? 


	2. Part Two

The Many Lives (or Deaths) of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Forgot to say in Part one that I do not own Harry Potter. In fact, I am pretty sure that nobody on this site does… (Unless JK Rowling has a secret identity in which she posts all the work she can't put in the books even though she really wants too! _gasp_ And then she goes and reads everyone else stories concerning what happens next and laughs evilly when we are not even close about what is going to happen! _shock and alarm_)

(Or not…)

**Note: **I'm not a murderer I swear! I'm just a bored person with nothing at all to do but kill off everybody's favourite Boy-Who-Lived…

**Special thanks again to: **Pickle-Sidekick, Amber-is-a-little-bit-random and my non-author friend Shell for the use of their brains.

* * *

Harry had a sudden brilliant idea. Standing someway away from the gateway to platform 9 ¾ he braced himself and broke into a run, picking up speed. Quickly he jumped onto the back of his luggage trolley and rode it through the barrier at top speed. He burst through the other side grinning widely. W_hat a way to make an entrance! _He thought. Suddenly he realized he couldn't stop. 

There was a crunch as the train began to pull away from the station, a crunch that was unnoticed by all the passengers on the train. Hermione entered a compartment and looked over at Ron, "Where's Harry?"

* * *

Harry was throwing large rocks into the lake, when suddenly a tentacle broke the surface. The end of the tentacle curled itself into a ball and was shaken in Harry's direction. Harry grinned evil and began hexing much larger rocks and making them throw themselves into the water with extreme force. He laughed cheerfully. 

He was enjoying himself so much that he didn't notice a tentacle sneak out of the water and seize him around the ankle. That was he didn't notice until he was suddenly dragged under the surface of the lake.

* * *

Several dozen gnomes watched 2 boys, one with black hair the other with red hair, de-gnome the garden at The Burrow. They looked at each other and made their decision, the black-haired one would make a perfect gift for their gods. They waited for the red-haired to move elsewhere before moving in. 

Harry raised his head, he could have sworn he heard several tiny voices shouting "Get the Sacrifice!" before he was suddenly tackled to the ground by over 20 gnomes.

* * *

Harry bashed on the doors of Gringots to no avail, he was locked in! There was nobody around, not even the goblins were here any more. It was cold inside, and dark, and lonely, and Harry was hungry, very hungry, starving in fact. He paced around the cold marble floor trying to take his mind of his hunger. After several hours he decided that this wasn't working, and he had to make a drastic decision. 

When the goblins returned to work the next morning they found a pile of bones lying in the main hall which looked like the skeleton of a human. On the skull there was a lightning bolt shaped gouge. Next to the pile was a note which read "Who knew your own flesh could taste so good?"

* * *

Harry grabbed a fist-full of floo and threw it into the fire place, watching the green flames rear up above his head, dislike in the pit of his stomach, he really hated the floo. With a sigh he stepped amongst the flames and shouted "The Burrow!" A fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace of the burrow. All the Weasley's were outside the house watching the sun set. They were so absorbed by the beauty of the sky that they did not hear the screams of agony come from within the house. 

When all the Weasleys walked back inside, Charlie sniffed the air, a puzzled look on his face. "What smells like bacon?"

* * *

Harry grabbed the time turner hurriedly. He had to go pack into the past and warn himself to not press that button again. Turning is 3 times so he could go back to just before he pressed the button the first time. He appeared just behind himself and taped himself on the shoulder. The past Harry froze and thought; _a death eater's behind me! _He grabbed his wand and spun whilst shouting the killing curse. There was a flash of green light and a rushing noise followed by a dull thud. 

The past Harry looked down at his dead future self, "Ooohh Shit…"

* * *

Harry wanted to roast some marshmallows; however he had nothing to roast them on. He really didn't want to go all the way out side and find a stick or anything like that. Suddenly Harry had a stroke of genius. Taking out his wand he pushed the marshmallows onto the end and grinned at his handy work. Moving closer to the fire, he extended his arm until his wand and the marshmallows were just in the fire. Unexpectedly the fire triggered something in the wand and it backfired blowing Harry all the way across the room and out of the Gryffindor tower window. 

Ron came downstairs moments later and saw Harry's wand complete with marshmallows next to the fireplace. Picking it up he grinned happily, "Yum, Marshmallows!"

* * *

Harry was almost ready for a new term of school. He had spent the entire summer at the Dursleys and could not wait to get back to school for another year of learnage. Despite it was still the end of summer and still quite hot, he decided that he was going to show his true colours and wear his Gryffindor scarf. Picking it up he put it around his neck, then grabbing one end, flung it over his shoulder in a Homer Simpson impersonation _and that's the end of that chapter! _

Unfortunately he forgot about the electric fan sitting right behind his shoulder. The end of the scarf got caught in the blades and caused the length of it to tighten around Harry's throat.

* * *

Harry was at a muggle library. After spending many hours pondering spell incantations he decided to see what would come up on the internet. Maybe he could find a Latin to English translator! Finally had found one and was looking at a list of Latin words. At the moment he was looking at A's. 

"Augumenti…" he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly his wand, which was in his pocket, cast a jet of water, water which hit the power cables of the computer. Less than a second later the computer and everything within a two metre radius of it exploded.

Authorities spent several hours collecting together all the body parts.

* * *

Harry Potter walked into the telephone box entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Picking up the receiver he began to dial the number. However, he had gone no father than the first two when he heard a voice behind him. 

"Give me all your money or die!" threatened a mugger who was brandishing a long knife.

"Go to hell!" shouted Harry thinking that he could easily take on one mugger.

Pity he never saw the other eight behind him

* * *

**Note: **Claps if you know where the 'not press that button again' line was inspired from. 


	3. Part Three

The Many Lives (or Deaths) of Harry Potter 

**Disclaimer: **Same at the first disclaimer. I don't own nothing that I don't own.

**Authors Note: **Well here we go again, more unreasonable killings of Harry Potter. Sigh Life's not fair is it? Poor Harry...

Sorta beginning to run out of ideas round about now... so this might be the last part until I can think of something new...

* * *

Severus Snape couldn't take it anymore. He had had it up to his eyeballs with Harry Potter. One day after potions lesson he held Harry back to clean up a mess that Harry had had nothing to do with (which was only fair). Then grabbing a poison he prepared to grab Harry and shove it down the boy's throat. However he didn't have to bother.

Harry was cleaning under a shelf when he rose to his feet. Unluckily he forgot just how low the shelf was and knocked it off the wall causing a 15kg cast iron cauldron to fall onto his head.

* * *

Harry idly watched a couple of spiders skittering around the floor and shuddered. He really hated spiders, he wasn't as petrified of them as Ron was, but still mighty scared. In a sudden move of bravery he decided he was going to do something about these spiders, and stomped on them effectively killing them all.

That night Harry Potter was eaten alive by Acromantulas (Ron also noticed the Acromantulas and died of fright).

* * *

Harry walked through the restricted section of the library feeling annoyed. As usual he was doing Hermione's errands. He continued his way between the book-filled aisles looking for the book his friend wanted. As he made his was towards the 'M' section, he noticed a thick, blood-red book on the shelf next to him. Harry looked at the book, reached out and opened it.

Madame Pince prised the book from Harry's cold dead fingers. Looking at the cover she read the title: The Murdering Book of Murderers.

* * *

Harry was once more practising Quidditch with Oliver Wood, but as they didn't want to loose the snitch were using golf balls, cursing them so the flew rapidly in one direction. Oliver cursed one and sent it across the grounds, Harry not far behind it on his broom. Harry was going so fast he overtook the little white ball so he had to look over his shoulder to see where it was. He was so absorbed in watching the ball he never saw the whomping willow come into sight.

Oliver heard a crunching thump and looked up to see the branches of the whomping willow thrashing wildly. He quickly decided that now would be an excellent time to go to dinner.

* * *

Harry looked at the golden egg, he'd done it! Victorious he flew once around the stands and then landed on the railings of them. Raising his hands and the golden egg into the air he shouted out. He couldn't believe it! He had survived the first task. He thought too soon. The dragon realised that one of her eggs was missing and twisted her neck focussing on the little human standing behind her, and it was holding her egg! Opening her mouth she blew a pillar of 100oC hot flame at the little thief.

They couldn't separate The-Boy-Who-Lived's ashes from the 50-odd other students which had been in the path of the fire

* * *

Harry stood on top of the Astronomy Tower leaning on the waist high battlements and looked over the grounds, admiring everything, from the lake, to the forbidden forest, to the grounds themselves. It was so quiet and calm on top of the tower here. For a moment he could forget the war and Voldemort and just be relaxed.

At least he was relaxed, until and Fred and George crept up behind him and shouted "BOO!" startling Harry and causing him to jump forwards just that little bit too far.

* * *

Harry stopped just before the doorway to the Owlery to catch his breath for several moments. It was hard work climbing 5 flights of steep stairs! Finally his colour vision returned (everything had gone grey after the first 3 flights) and he longer felt to need to throw up his brain. Standing upright once more he made to walk through the Owlery door.

Too bad Filch hadn't got around to cleaning yet that day, and Harry slipped, plummeting head over heels down 5 flights of steep stairs.

* * *

Harry Potter was at a loss, he had spent so much time saving the wizarding world that he hadn't had time to complete his studies at Hogwarts and the result was that he had failed school. It also didn't help that in his final battle with Voldemort he had destroyed large chunks of the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, meaning he had to pay for damages thus rendering effectively broke. Now, he busked for a living. Unfortunately he never got his bucking license meaning he had been arrested, and after spending a good half hour arguing with and insulting the police he had been thrown in prison. That night in the prison he was bumped by a very large prisoner. Since he had been having a terrible day he responded to the bump with the kind of language and advice that should never be aimed at someone who is twice your size with lots of equally large friends.

It took 12 guards to drag the assortment of inmates off of Harry Potter. Or what was left of Harry Potter anyway.

* * *

Harry was alone in the Dursley's house and was doing a little dance on the coffee table celebrating the fact that he had the house to himself. He quickly got bored with his dance and just stood there for some time thinking about what to do next. Suddenly Harry heard someone at the door. Quickly he jumped of the table and ran down the corridor. Just as he placed a hand on the door handle the door was smashed open, crushing him against the wall.

Vernon Dursley walked back into the house, grabbed his wallet and walked back out again, not noticing the steadily growing puddle of red liquid underneath the door.

* * *

Harry stared down at the lifeless form of the ex-dark lord, shock evident in his features. He had done it. He had killed his archenemy, one of the most feared evil wizards in wizarding history. After mush searching he had finally found Voldemort's lair and had snuck in under the cover of darkness. All the death eaters were running an attack on the ministry. This was Harry's chance to get the dark lord alone and to fight without fear of the death eaters getting involved. They had fought for many hours using spells that most normal wizards hadn't even heard of, even after they had destroyed the area around them, leaving them in a 10 metre deep crater, they had still fought. And finally Harry had won the battle.

Harry sighed relieved and looked around suddenly realising that he was standing in the middle of an extremely deep crater. A crater which he had no way to get out of due to the fact that he was magically exhausted and nobody knew where he was or even, come to think of it, that he had gone anywhere... "Bugger!"

* * *

The moral of this story kiddies, is to **always** tell someone where you are going!

* * *

**Authors Note:** When I write these I tend to think of "The Book of Bunny Suicides" by Andy Riley. Funny stuff... 


	4. Part Four

The Many Lives (or Deaths) of Harry Potter

Well what do you know? I have discovered more ways for Harry Potter to pointlessly perish. Die, Harry Die!

Mwahahahahahahaha!

I apologize to all the mega Harry fans out there. I just can't help myself… Right now killing of Harry makes me feel... happy...

**Special Thanks once more to: **Pickle-Sidekick and Amber-is-a-little-bit-random. Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou. bowing

and thanks to all the reviewers. It's nice to know my work is appreciated :D

This really is the last chapter I believe. I am clean out of ideas here so...

**Authors Note: **This would have been posted just over a week ago, but nothing was uploading for me.

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could to Hagrid's hut as the rain continued to pour down onto him. Finally he reached it and ran inside. A fire was crackling merrily in the empty hut; there was seemingly no one there. Harry decided he would wait for Hagrid to come back and went and sat on one of the chairs closest to the fire in an attempt to dry out. Feeling something brush his leg he looked down.

Hagrid, Dumbledore and several men from the disposal of dangerous creatures committee, made their way cautiously towards Hagrids hut, wands at the ready. The head of the committee looked at Hagrid, "so the Man-Eating Junegorp is trapped inside then?"

* * *

Harry sat on the very top of the Astronomy Tower feeling melancholy. His friends had tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. So now he was sitting on top of the Astronomy Tower, alone and sad. A storm raged around him as he tried to think of a way to cheer himself up. Suddenly he had an idea. Rising to his feet he raised his hands into the air and shouted, "I'm king of the world!"

He had completely forgotten that he had been taught lighting always strikes the highest point.

* * *

"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked his friend for the umpteenth time.

Hermione sighed, "Yes I am sure. This will completely and totally make you undetectable by Voldemort!"

Harry looked cautiously at the book, then at the potion, then back at Hermione. "Well if you're sure then" Raising the glass in which the potion resided he knocked it back, drinking the foul tasting liquid in one go. It took only a matter of seconds for something to happen. Harry gasped, clutched at his throat, and then after turning a bright rather pretty fuchsia, dropped onto the floor, obviously dead.

Hermione looked at the book, eyes flickering over the directions trying to find what went wrong. She turned the page, "Oh!"

* * *

Harry and Ron looked at each other, or more to the point at themselves. After making a risky decision they were going to try and deceive Voldemort by taking polyjuice potion to be each other and what not. It was quite a complicated and detailed plan. Ron (who looked like Harry) walked over to Harry (who looked like Ron) "This is really cool!" he chortled in Harry's voice.

"Too right" Harry agreed, then he laughed, "look I can attack myself better than Voldy can" he raised his wand, preparing to throw a tickling charm at his friend who looked like him. Suddenly out of nowhere Dobby appeared, "You shan't harm Harry Potter!" Harry was blasted by elf magic 20 metres into a solid brick wall at high speed.

Ron looked down at himself as Harry, "I could live with this..."

* * *

Harry Potter was furious, furious at the ministry, furious at all the truly stupid people who _still_ didn't believe that Voldemort was out there. In fact he was furious at everything! In his fury he started throwing the occasional curse around; trying to vent his anger. One curse hit a rope which was tied to a bracket in the wall. He ignored it.

Ignoring that turned out to be a mistake because about 3 seconds later a 150 kilogram chandelier dropped from the roof, right where Harry was standing.

* * *

Harry Potter took a deep breath and prepared to apparate. He was the hero of the wizarding world and one of the best in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class, yet when it came to apparition, he was entirely hopeless. He took another breath, tried to clear his mind and apparated.

The keepers of the lions at London Zoo were puzzled, for some reason the lions didn't seem to be hungry. It was as if they'd already eaten... when the keepers left one of the lions coughed up a cracked pair of black framed glasses.

* * *

Harry was rather annoyed. After much trying and help from Dumbledore, Harry had managed to complete his animagus transformation. To his dismay however, he wasn't anything exciting or even normal, hell, compared to what he was a stag would have been incredible. Harry was a giant squid, about the size of a large cow or horse. He would have sworn if he had a mouth. He swam deeper into the lake, swearing in his head. He couldn't believe it. Of course Ron had laughed himself sick, Hermione had started spouting intellectual rubbish and Dumbledore had done nothing, except his eyes twinkled. He swam even deeper, still pissed off about his misfortune. Suddenly something grazed his side he turned to look around.

Behind him was a dozen merpeople all waving spears. He remembered during the triwizard tournament, he had seen the drawing of the merpeople hunting the... the... giant squid... _Shit

* * *

_

Harry stared at the flying car hovering just outside of his bedroom window.

"You want me to jump" Harry began slowly "into a flying car... which is an entire storey of the ground... flying... from my window..."

Fred and George nodded encouragingly, Ron grinned "C'mon Harry, lets go!"

Harry took a deep breath and climbed onto the window sill, leaning out of it, he looked at the car and muttered 'jump' under his breath. He jumped.

Regrettably Harry overestimated the jump and leapt right over the car plummeting to the ground. Fred, George and Ron looked out the windows and winched. "We never saw anything, ok?" Fred asked. George and Ron nodded. "Right"

* * *

Harry walked idly along the empty corridors of Hogwarts. He was bored (again). For once he had gone a whole week without getting a detention for shouting, or saying inappropriate things at the inappropriate time, or being out of bounds, or being out of bed after curfew, or talking back to teachers, or... _ok that's enough of that now..._ with a sigh, Harry looked up. He was near the 3rd floor corridor. in a sudden flash of brilliance (or more likely stupidity) Harry decided he was going to pay Fluffy a visit. He slipped through the door and looked at the massive 3 headed dog, which looked back, nostrils flaring as he breathed in the boy's scent. Before Harry realised what was going on the middle head lunged forwards and seized him, devouring him in seconds with no reason.

Fang was pissed off. That darn kid... the stupid black-haired one, the one that his master liked, had been fiddling with Fang's favourite bone and had pocketed it before he left. _Stupid Kid_...

* * *

Harry paced his dormitory, turning suddenly he savagely kicked his trunk then stood there and did nothing because the author (X'andirth) could not think of another way to die. Suddenly Harry had a heart attack and died almost instantly. Dissatisfied X'andirth went and ate some chocolate to make herself feel better. It worked so X'andirth went back to her story, incorporated herself into it and began to poke the lifeless Harry with a stick.

* * *

I think I am running out of ideas. Can you tell?

* * *

**Authors Note: **That's all folks and folkettes! 


	5. Part Five

**The Many Lives (or Deaths) of Harry Potter**

And I'm back again! There I was just minding my own business and suddenly Harry just... died once more. I would like to give special thanks to **Kerilithia **who suggested to me a better death to my one where I killed Harry for no reason but because I wanted to.

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine

* * *

Harry stood over Voldemort's dead body, looking down at it until is finally penetrated his brain that he had won, he had defeated one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

"Hey..." Harry muttered under his breath thoughtfully, "That means..." something in Harry's head clicked, "that makes me one of the most powerful wizards of all time..."

Auror Timmy looked nervously at his superior.

"Yes Auror Timmy, what is it?" His superior asked.

"Evil Overlord Potter is still out there Sir. It seems that we are well and truly doomed."

* * *

Harry paced his dormitory, turning suddenly he savagely kicked his trunk then stood, not noticing anything wrong. Unfortunately for him what he didn't notice was the shards of Sirius's broken mirror at the bottom of his trunk fly up and cut open the straps holding down the Monster Book Of Monsters he still had in there since third year (the Dursley's not wanting him to keep it anywhere else in the house). The next time he opened it to get his homework out the Dursleys heard a piercing scream. Deciding that it came from Harry's room they did nothing. All that Ron and Hermione found when they came to take him to Diagon Alley was a book in the middle of the floor.  
"Didn't Hagrid tell us to stroke it" said Hermione  
"Guess he forgot"

**From ****Kerilithia

* * *

**

Harry sniffed the air suspiciously, _Can I smell smoke? Or am I just imagining things?_ He sniffed the air again, _yup that is definitely smoke, and I have a feeling that if I can smell smoke. That means... THE FORBIDDEN FOREST IS ON FIRE!_

Harry stared wildly around trying to think of what to do. He had been wandering around the forest for several hours now, and had only just come up with the notion that he was maybe, possibly... lost. _How do I get out of here? _Suddenly several small, cute, furry animals (just waiting to be maimed) ran past in a panic.

_AHAH! I'll just follow them. They have to be running away from the fire!_ Harry broke into a run following the small, cute, furry animals. After running for a bit Harry took a risk and stopped, for the past minute he had been hearing a rumbling, roaring sorta sound. He listened closely, there is was again, and it was getting... louder. _Probably just the fire heading this way_ Harry thought, pushing it from his mind.

This proved to be a big mistake when suddenly over 30 centaurs burst through the trees behind him and not paying the slightest bit of attention to the small and rather insignificant human being in the way. When it came to fires, Centaurs stopped for noting.

* * *

Harry was walking down the long, dark corridors of Hogwarts, when he heard a rattle just a few feet further down. He listened closely to the rattling, and managed to pin point the sound to a closet. He cautiously reached out to open the door and then hesitated, grinning like a maniac he took three steps back and then pointed his wand at the door. With a muttered spell the door slowly opened, and out came... a dementor, radiating cold and fear. Harry's grin widened. _It's not a dementor, it's a boggart! Demntor's don't hide in closets! _Harry raised his wand and waited for a moment until the dementor was right in front of him before shouting '_Riddikulus_!'

Nothing happened.

Harry tried again, '_Riddikulus_!' Still nothing happened.

The dementor reached out and seized Harry, drawing him upwards towards it's face. It was a few hours before the new defence against the dark arts teacher found him. He looked down at Harry's soulless body, then at the open closet, quickly putting two and two together. "So that's were the dementor for the NEWTS practical went!"

* * *

Harry stared at the veil in dismay and disbelief, Sirius... was gone... NO! He couldn't be... Harry legged it up the stairs and just halted before the veil. Running around the other side of the veil he checked to see if maybe Sirius had just fallen through and stacked it down the stairs on the other side of it. No... He hadn't. He ran back around the first side again.

"NO! SIRIUS!" he shouted, he moved closer the veil. "SIRIUS"

"HARRY!" a voice shouted closely behind him. Harry gave a start and pitched forwards, straight through the veil. Neville looked at the prophecy in his hand, "Well, I guess we won't need this anymore."

* * *

Harry returned to Hogwarts after visiting the dentist, after several vicious fights with death eaters which resulted in him getting some teeth smashed. Now he had several gold tooth replacements. He made his way slowly across the grounds where he had a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. He reached Hagrid's hut and made his way to Hagrid's garden. When he got there he saw everybody standing around laughing as nifflers dove in and out of the ground. He got a little closer, grinning, he really liked nifflers.

This wasn't the best idea Harry had ever had, especially when all the nifflers detected the gold caps Harry had just had put in and jumped for him, little, sharp, pointyteeth bared viciously.

* * *

Harry ran out of Number Four Privet Drive and across the lawn shouting, "FREEDOM!"

He ran around in a little circle for a bit until he got dizzy and then ran around a large and perfect tree in the corner.

"FREEDOM!"

He then ran past Vernon's new car and into the garage. After a second in there he ran back out, "FREEDOM!"

He then ran down the path and onto the edge of the road. He gave a triumphant laugh throwing back his head he shouted once more, "FREEDOM!" he threw his arms out forwards to embrace his long awaited freedom and...

The knight bus appeared with a large bang right where Harry was standing. Stan Shunpike jumped out and opened his mouth the give the usual spiel when he realised there was no-one there. "False alarm Ern, let's ride!"

* * *

Sirius hated this house. For starters it held to many bad memories, and secondly it gave the creeps. He couldn't help but feel like there was someone following him around in this place. He shuddered and then suddenly his mother started screaming from her portrait downstairs. Sirius gave a jump - he wasn't expecting visitors. Silently he pulled out his wand and crept downstairs. There standing in the hallway was a hooded and cloaked figure, the cloak was black. Sirius panicked, twelve years in Azkaban had completely corroded his nerves of steel. Raising his wand he shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The cloaked figure dropped, the hood falling back away from the figures face.

Sirius moved a little closer, and then looked down at his (dead) godson.

"And Dumbledore thought it would cause trouble if I was the _leave_ the house..."

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the look out for something that looked dark or evil in nature. They knew Voldemort used this old muggle place as a warehouse for all his truly nasty things, and yet so far there was nothing out of the ordinary here (or out of the ordinary in a muggle place – Ron thought this was the most extraordinary place in the history of ever). The trio had split up and was each searching a section of the room they were currently in. After what felt like hours of searching (22 minutes and 31 seconds) Ron finally found something.

"Hey, what this!"

"What's what?" Called Harry.

Harry realised what Ron had found a second too late (actually .89156 of a second). There was a loud eardrum blowing bang.

Hermione looked at the gun Ron had found. Ron was staring at it slightly fearfully. Very slowly and very carefully he laid it back down on the table then took one rather large slow step away from it, trying to look innocent and whistling inconspicuously.

* * *

Harry grumbled as he paced the room he was sharing with Ron in Sirius' house. They still wouldn't let him into the meetings! It was so infuriating! Feeling rather childish he crouched on the floor wrapping his left arm around his knees and began to poke a tiny spider with his wand, pushing it around the floor. After a while of annoying the spider he gave it a final poke and rose, pacing the room grumpily.

He didn't realise that the final poke had filled thespider with magic causing to grow to the size of a acromantula. Harry spun around to come face to fang with a very large, very angry spider. Seeking revenge.

* * *

**NOTE: **You think that because I am a senior I would have something better to do with my time, wouldn't you?

**FREEDOM!**


	6. Part Six

**The Many Lives (or Deaths) of Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: **Please don't sue me!

**Authors Note: **OMFG!!! I'm back and I'm bad (within certain reasonable perimeters). And I'm killing him again!

Thanks to my friend Shell who suggested the second one and also some others who gave me ideas which helped me reach my regular amount of 10 deaths per chapter.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry Potter faced Voldemort in the cold and dark basement of an old dark and dingy house, in the middle of a large and expensive piece of nowhere.

"Today I will kill you for all you have done to me!" Harry shouted angrily

"You seem to be venting much anger, Harry Potter" Voldemort hissed, clearly amused.

"You think?" Harry cried psychopathically.

"Yes, Yes I do" Voldemort replied.

"Well… you're right!" Harry shouted, his teenage mood swings taking over.

"I think someone needs a hug" Voldemort suggested, dropping his wand and opening his arms wide.

Harry died of shock.

"Never would have suspected that would work" Said Voldemort as he picked up his wand and walked out to buy a latte and a chocolate éclair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had broken his arm during the Weasley's annual family Quiddich game. He was lying on the couch with it in a sling as Mrs. Weasley had not yet gotten around to healing it. Harry's stomach rumbled; he was rather hungry. Thankfully Ginny came in a second later with a sandwich and a smile.

"Here you go, Harry. Have something to eat" he smiled and thanked her.

Hungrily he devoured the sandwich. It had been a peanut butter sandwich.

"Thanks, Gin"

"Don't mention it."

Two days later at the hospital the Weasley's looked sadly at Harry's death record.

'Cause of death: Fatal allergic reaction to peanuts'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to live a bit more, Harry" Tonks scolded cheerfully. She was sitting across the table from Harry in the kitchen of Number twelve Grimmauld Place

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

Two days later Harry found himself at a Weird Sisters concert. Tonks grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him to the mosh pit, right in front of the stage. Harry found himself standing in front of one of the large speakers. The music started with a bang which would have drowned out the screams of a thousand tortured souls.

When the band said they were going to 'blow you brains out' they never meant it literally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry struggled with moving into his new house. He couldn't use magic because he lived in a muggle town and he really didn't want to break any more ministry laws than he had to. He would have help, but when he mentioned the fact that moving in would be hard work because of the magic-less factor everybody had suddenly got busy.

Harry sighed and looked around the beginnings of his home. He had given in to urges and splurged on various muggle items, including a fancy stereo and a large, wide screen TV. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford it.

Harry gave another sigh and leant against the TV cabinet, wiping his brow with his hand. He had done pretty well for only a morning's work. He decided that it was a good time to get some lunch. He moved away from the cabinet.

He hadn't realised that leaned on it had caused the cabinet to lean back and then when he moved away it swung forwards.

There was an odd squelching thump as a wooden cabinet, a large television, a stack of DVD's and a few ornaments toppled onto the Boy-Who-At-This-Present-Point-In-Time-No-Longer-Lived.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared hollowly around the empty and quiet Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He sighed. It was so empty there since Sirius' death. He made his way slowly upstairs until he came to the room where Sirius had kept Buckbeak. The hippogriff screeched a greeting to the black haired boy, who petted him on the head after bowing in return.

Harry couldn't help but blame himself for Sirius' death; it had been his fault, damnit.

"You're so stupid!" he muttered angrily to himself.

Buckbeak who was still being petted heard the 'you' and the insult and had acted accordingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grinned at his reflection in the mirror. After years of being short, he had finally, at the age of 18 and a half, had a growth spurt! Harry now had to hunch slightly to see all of himself in his floor length mirror. Harry stopped staring at himself and did a little celebratory dance of joy. No more nicknames like 'gnome-boy', or from the muggleborns 'hobbit' and various others of high inappropriateness for a story of this rating. Not to mention all the short-jokes.

Finishing his dance with a strange Riverdance style stomp he decided he would go and have the kind of hearty breakfast that a tall person would have.

Turning he broke into a run, planning on running out the door and down the stairs opposite into the kitchen. Unfortunately his house had been built by the government specifically for the Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a year ago.

As he ran he forgot the door was quite a bit lower and smacked his head on the top. He fell onto the floor and groaned. His head was pounding. He got doggedly to his feet, staggering slightly as many pretty colours and lights flashed before his eyes. He staggered backwards and forwards and both sideways as he tried to focus.

Unfortunately he staggered too far forwards and fell head first down the stairs. A faint crack echoed around the tall person's death trap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Basilisk's poison will kill you in a matter of seconds. Harry Potter, you are going to die!" Tom Riddle crowed delightedly. The memory of the Dark Lord was very happy; his evil plan was going just as evilly planned.

Harry grinned widely. "Fawkes's tears will heal me!" He cried as the bird landed on his arm, singing cheerfully. The memory of Tom rolled his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" He cried, pointing Harry's wand at the wounded boy.

The spell hit the bird just as he had begun to cry. Harry frowned.

"Oh Crap."

**Altered slightly from a suggestion from LeonaKat**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was innocently standing in an isle, looking for a bag of cheese puffs, when the speaker in the Woolworths store came on.

"Sale on cat food, isle sixteen!"

Harry, never the one to pass up a sale, no matter how useless, dropped everything he was carrying and ran to isle sixteen. He was the first one there, so he grabbed a bag of the food and held it over his head, doing a little happy dance.

"I GOT HERE FIRST! EAT IT, WORLD, EAT IT!" At this precise moment, a thunderous noise occurred. Harry belatedly realized that it was too late to run, because at that moment, he was instantly trampled by old women with walkers, rushing to the sale like he was. Harry was never seen again.

**Altered slightly from a suggestion from muffin Lady 0o **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dudley had now successfully reached the weight just under the World Record. The doctor had given up on the diet, and the Dursleys had to remodel their home to fit his gargantuan size. It was no surprise that Dudley had trouble getting up the stairs, and as such it was Harry's job to make sure he reached the top in time for 'beddy-bye time.'

"Higher! I can't reach the next step yet!" Dudley whined in a voice that was equally comparable to Jabba the Hut from Star Wars. Harry winced as Dudley wobbled up another step, and then made a commitment to himself to write his Last Will and Testament if he managed to survive this ordeal.

The Dursleys heard a loud THUMP, CRACK, and Dudley cursing the world in its entirety. They came running in, only to fine Dudley, on his back, on the floor, and a single, twitching hand, sticking out at an awkward angle from underneath the many pounds of flab.

**Altered slightly from a suggestion from muffin Lady 0o **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone tawny haired figure sat at his kitchen table, staring at the mini forest of empty bottles of booze. Amongst them were beer bottles, wine bottles, the occasional spirit and even one bottle that had (key word: HAD) contained absinthe. He made a thoughtful noise in his throat and gave up counting the bottles. He guessed he had bet Cody's record of most booze drunk in the span of one day...

There was a crack as a messy-black-haired young man with glasses appeared suddenly in his kitchen and said "bugger, wrong co-ordinates"

The seated figure moved. With surprising accuracy for his condition he pulled a gun from where it had been hidden under the table and fired. There was a thump as the body hit the ground.

The next afternoon Boewyn Bennet, ex-werewolf hunter and boozer extraordinaire, staggered into his kitchen to see a sea of empty bottles. He grinned.

"So that's what I did last night!"

He then looked past the table at the body of the very dead Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh Crap. Not again"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note: **The smacking the head on the doorframe idea came to me when I was watching Robin Hood: Men in Tights, when Robin smacks his head on the doorframe of the prison in the start.

**A note: **For more about Boewyn Bennet go to my profile and read **'Werewolf Hunting' **


	7. Part Seven

**The Many Lives (or Deaths) of Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters or placement or Harry's Will... neither am I in it... BUGGER!

**Warning: **Character Death... again and again and again and again and...

**Authors Note: **Thanks go to my TAFE mates! I now have to inspiration and ideas to kill Harry again! So I'd just like to say: Thanks! I couldn't have done it without you. (Their ideas are the first five folks)

And to think when I first mentioned it they thought it was a little obscene...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a groan Harry made it up another flight of steps.

"Curse this wretched castle," he gasped, exhausted. He felt like he had been climbing for an eternity. He grinned as he finally reached the door he had to go through right at the top of a flight of stairs. Extending his hand he made to grasp the doorknob, however fate had other plans. Just as he touched the cool metal the door was flung open towards him, knocking him backwards. There was a brief moment of suspension and then gravity kicked in, dragging him back down the many staircases he had just walked up.

Neville stepped through the door, just as there was the sound of many repetitive bumps and thumps, accompanied by the occasional crack and, soon after, squelches. He looked for the source of the noise and then froze. After a second of contemplation, Neville slowly, carefully reversed back through the open doorway, pulling the door silently shut as he went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry mentally began preparing himself for the horror to come. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, he turned and made his way to the door. The door to his DOOM! He walked out into the light and was met with the blood curdling screams of thousands of... fangirls. Harry felt himself freeze, this was more terrifying than facing a thousand Voldemorts!

The-Boy-Who-Lived walked to the edge of the stage. Today was Harry Potter Day, as declared last year after he had defeated Lord Voldemort in the final battle. Ever since that day, Harry had been hounded by 'Saviour Worshippers' of every shape, age, sex and form. Harry had learned to fear and dread the high pitched screams more than anything in the world – both magical and muggle.

Harry finally reached the edge of the stage where the minister stood looking thoroughly pleased with himself. With a sigh Harry waved to the audience, a wave which was interrupted by the feeling of something touching his ankle. He looked down to see a hand, which suddenly pulled both itself and Harry into the ecstatic audience.

It took 17 hours to the drag the fangirls off of Harry, or at least, what was left of him. (The rest is on Ebay!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was panicking. Malfoy, seeking revenge on the Black Haired, bespectacled boy, for publicly humiliating hium, had snuck up behind Harry and shrunk him. Shockingly, NO ONE HAD NOTICED!!!!

Harry cursed and grumbled and generally carried on in a juvenile way for quite some time, unitl finally after an hour or two of this and getting absolutely nowhere he decided that maybe he should do something a little more constructive. Maybe, just maybe, he should haul his miniscule ass to a teacher and be resized. There was only one problem, HOW THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO FIND ONE!?!?!?! Harry decided the best idea at this point was to go back to cursing and pacing again. Now what was he going to do?

Crookshanks watched the mini friend of his bushy haired pet resume throwing a fit. A feline smirk crossed his muzzle. Like so many of his kind, Crookshanks had an excellent memory and the chance for revenge for multiple kicks and cold-hearted comments was right here in front of him. A rough tongue flicked out as Crookshanks licked his lips. He stalked closer until there was barely any distance between cat and prey. Muscles bunched under thick fur. And then, he leapt.

No one heard the minute screams coming from the hallway that was deserted by all but one large orange cat and his doomed prey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smirked at his reflection in the mirror, an expression which looked hardly out of place on _this _face. This had to be the best costume ever! The students had been looking forwards to Halloween more than ever this year due to the fact that Dumbledore had announced this year Hogwarts was having a masquerade ball. There was going to be a prize for the best costume and Harry was damned if he was going to pass up a chance to get something for free! He took a deep breath and practised his evil laugh.

'_Not bad,'_ he thought to himself. _'Not bad at all.'_

He checked himself once more and with a swirl of his cloak, made his way out of the tower and down to the great hall. Pausing at the top of the stairs before the hall, looking around regally to check the competition before he made his grand entrance.

'_I've got this prize in the bag.' _He thought smugly.

Tonight, Dumbledore had decided that, because Voldemort had still to learn that a 'surprise attack' worked better when repeat attacks are not engaged on the same day every year, hence the 'surprise' part, Aurors would be stationed at the school that night. Kingsley and his team of trusted, well trained Aurors entered the school, on the look out for anything that could be counted as 'dark lord-ish,' as ordered by Dumbledore.. As they stood in the entrance hall, one of them noticed movement at the top of the stairs. Following the specific orders of 'kill it first, and then call it a dark lord afterwards' he cast the killing curse, aimed at the snake-eyed figure standing regally at the top of the stairs. The green beam struck it's target, causing the figure the topple down the stairs and lay motionless at the bottom. The Aurors moved cautiously over to the body and then rolled it over. Kingsley eyed the body of Lord Voldemort in a professional sort of way.

"Yup, looks like a Dark Lord to me! Nice job, Higgins"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood on the platform above the large fish tanks in the Aquarium. In front of him stood half a dozen death eaters. The Dursleys lay stunned, or maybe dead, on the floor level. What had started as a birthday treat for Dudley had turned out into _yet another_ fight for Harry's life.

Harry heard more death eaters move into place behind him, effectively blocking off any means of escape.

"Give it up, Potter" sneered Lucius from under his hood and mask. "We have you trapped. You cannot escape." The other death eaters sniggered triumphantly on cue, Voldy had them well trained.

Harry eyed the water below. A few harmless, colourful fish swam lazily below. An idea smacked Harry upside the head. Without a word, (taunting your enemies gets you killed. A life lesson Sirius had taught Harry that was actually of use to him) Harry vaulted himself over the side of the railing and into the water below, casting a bubblehead charm as he went. He then doggy paddled as fast as he could into some reeds, effectively hiding himself from sight from the platform above.

As Harry searched for a way out of the tank without being seen by many pissed off death eaters, he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked around and came face-to-face with a large... hungry-looking, hammerhead shark. Harry found himself very aware of several other sharks homing in on him.

Gary, Head of Sharks in the Aquarium, eyed the slightly fatter than usual hammerheads nervously.

"Something the matter boss?" His assistant asked curiously.

"They don't seem to be hungry today, Bob" Gary stated. "If I didn't know any better I'd say they already ate..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry twitched convulsively.

His summer had been... quiet...

The train ride t Hogwarts had been... quiet...

The Start of Year Feast... quiet

The entire school year up to Halloween... quiet...

Halloween... quiet...

Christmas, New Years, Valentines Day, Easter... all quiet...

It was now the train ride home, and throughout the entire school year...!

There had been nothing... Nothing at all... It had been, all things considered, a completely, utterly, totally, ordinary, year...

No seemingly accidental coincidences...

No Azkaban escapees...

No surprise attacks...

No traps...

No near-death experiences...

No one got sacked... or killed... or kidnapped... or possessed...

No discrediting newspaper/magazine articles...

No long lost relatives or family friends...

No secret tunnels or rooms...

No insane/dangerous/disguised/useless/hated defence teacher... (She had a cat called Mr. Snuggles – or snugly-wugly-poo, as she called him when he was distracting her class by attacking people's shoe-laces and nibbling on the hems of their robes.)

... Nothing...

Harry went cross-eyed and twitched again. Hermione and Ron shared a glance and then edged a little farther away, very... very... slowly.

Harry twitched again... then laughed, and laughed and then laughed some more, and then screamed and then resumed laughing and then threw himself out of the window. Screaming; "He'll never catch me now!" This was soon followed by a sickening crunch.

Voldemort reclined on his beach towel watching as around him death eaters enjoyed the sun, the sand and the surf. He looked next to him where Peter Petigrew was focusing all his attention on getting a tan.

"You were right, Wormtail. We did need a vacation." He stated cheerfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry giggled weakly and staggered around the house, walking into furniture and walls, and open doorways and various other things. Dudley had fallen back into his usual pattern of beating Harry and had hit him over the head with the metal rod from a towel rack shortly before leaving to keep a bullying appointment in the park. Both Vernon and Petunia were out leaving Harry alone. Dumbstruck from the blow Harry was reduced to a giggling, gibbering simpleton while his brains tried to unscramble. His glasses had fallen off, so even if Harry wasn't currently playing the role of village idiot, he wouldn't have been able to see anyway.

With another girlish giggle he picked up a strange metal object from the table Vernon's study. He examined it in a childish way and squeezed two of the three metal 'arms' together. It went 'BANG' Harry gave a squeal of delight and brought it up to his face, the part where the three 'arms' met had a small slot in it. Harry brought in closer to his face, level with his left eye. Squinting slightly to try get a better view, he squeezed two of the arms together again.

Vernon stormed into the house (it was what he did best, next to eating and boasting). Walking into his study he found the boy lying face-down on the floor in a pool of his own blood. With a look of disgust he pried the metal object from cold dead fingers.

"Bloody freak, doesn't even know how to handle a frikken staple gun properly." He announced bitterly. He then rang a carpet cleaner and went and had dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had spent an entire day from dawn climbing this mountain, and now finally, after nine hours of endless climbing, he had reached the top! Harry breathed in the thing, higher altitude air and gazed unseeingly through his fogged up glasses. His chest felt as though someone had driven an axe into it, but it was worth it. He was here, on this mountain!

and it was really, really boring.

Harry scowled, for some reason he had expected something exciting to happen.

With a shrug Harry steeled himself for the long climb back down.

A screech sounded over him and he looked up just as a genetically engineered GIANT EAGLE flew down and picked him up.

'_Now this is more like it! Exciting!' _Harry thought with a grin. A grin which faded as soon as he saw the genetically engineered GIANT EAGLE nest complete with baby genetically engineered GIANT EAGLES.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood in the shower, singing badly and loudly. His voice echoed strangely around the glass walls of the shower. Mixed with the sound warping quality of the water, it wasn't a pleasant sound. Harry singing was so loud that it blocked out all external sounds.

Dudley snickered, as he snuck into the bathroom, a roll of duct-tape in his hands. Carefully, meticulously, he worked, taping up the outside of the shower, every crack, line and seam of the glass was covered, effectively sealing the shower closed. He then made his way over to the bathroom sink and turned on the cold tap, cutting off the shower's source of cold water. Steam was rising above the top of the shower as Dudley was leaving the room. Harry noting aloud to himself that the water seemed to be getting hotter.

The Boy-Who-Lived's signing was so bad that no one could tell the difference between it and the pained screams of Harry boiling to death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood atop a very high bridge, looking mournfully down at the water below. From all the way up here it looked like nothing more than a... well... river really but that wasn't the point. On the bridge itself people screamed for him to come down, to not jump and that every thing was going to be ok. Harry however refused, he couldn't stop now, he'd come so far, besides, it was a bloody long climb up, he wasn't going to waste all that effort to just climb back down again as though nothing was wrong.

"Goodbye cruel world!" he cried dramatically. And prepared to jump.

Sirius' voice reached Harry's ears.

"Hey Harry! We got cookies!"

Harry froze, COOKIES!!!

"screw this!" he announced and spun, preparing to climb back down, cookies prevailed over death any day!

Unfortunately for Harry the part of the bridge that he had been standing on wasn't as wide as he had originally thought and he slipped off the thin beam, plummeting into the water below.

Sirius hesitated and then walked to the edge of the bridge, eying the ripples in the water below. He carefully selected a cookie from the jar he was holding and threw it into the water below, following it with a sharp salute. Next to him, Remus helped himself to a cookie and hummed a death march.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Note: **In case you were interested Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville won the costume party with their Ghostbusters costumes. (It was Dean's idea.)

**Disclaimer Add-Ons: **I also do not own, Ghostbusters, or Frank Woodley's idea of a 'genetically engineered GIANT EAGLE' which he can ride around on...!

(Neither do I own a staple gun but I think we can all see why...)

I do however own some cookies!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
